<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Você é o Meu Amanhecer by DK_Alves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342275">Você é o Meu Amanhecer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves'>DK_Alves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Style Week 2019 - South Park [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Band, Crimson Dawn, Episódio, Fluffy, Kyan - Freeform, M/M, Missing Moments, Style Week, Style Week 2019, style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No meio da preparação para a gravação da última cena da biografia da banda, Stan e Kyle se mantém afastados de todos enquanto demonstram o quanto sentiram falta um do outro.</p><p> </p><p>Betada por: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> &lt;3</p><p>|| Style Week || Dia 3 – Band AU || Missing Moment || Fluffy || +16 Pelo Shounen-Ai ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Style Week 2019 - South Park [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Você é o Meu Amanhecer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oiiii!!!</p><p>Bom, vamos lá, tentarei postar todas que faltam ainda hoje, não é certeza se dará certo, já que é complicado pensar em nomes das fics, pois mesmo que eu esteja seguindo um padrãozinho, não quero que fique muito idiota kkkk. E eu sou péssimo para dar nomes, tanto que sempre recorro a Clots pra me ajudar e ela sempre tem títulos bom!! ToT</p><p>Enfim, como sabem (para quem está acompanhando a Style Week) esse tema é o Band AU e bem, eu não fiz nada muito "Wow", foi mais outro missing moment criado porque eu queria falar do nome da banda, Crimson Dawn e o fato do Stan ter ficado com saudades hehhehe. Se eu for criar algo mais com eles na banda, será pensado futuramente.</p><p>Bom, essa eu também ratiei um pouco, já que era bem meh, mas está aí, até que ficou fofo heheh.</p><p>Certo, agora vamos a leitura!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos os outros quatro garotos estavam ocupados enquanto se arrumavam para a gravação final para a cena do filme, onde eles estariam cantando no palco a música Fingerbang, algo criado pelo Cartman há muito tempo e que agora estava sendo usada para produzir um filme sobre a banda de death metal criada por Stan, mesmo que tudo fosse completamente diferente do que realmente aconteceu. Porém, isso não era o que mais mexia consigo.</p><p>Stan e Kyle estava num canto, sozinhos, sentados sobre as cadeiras dobráveis, esperando todos os outros terminarem seus preparativos. Ambos já estavam prontos e o moreno tinha chamado seu melhor amigo para conversar, aproveitar o tempo que não o via, mais ou menos há três semanas sem poder conversar com ele.</p><p>Claro, ali não era o momento ideal, mas como queria se livrar da pressão toda do produtor e da pressão dos militares chineses que acompanhavam as gravações, ele queria desabafar, principalmente para seu melhor amigo, um dos principais motivos que se levou tudo aquilo.</p><p>Desde que seu melhor amigo desapareceu, tudo por culpa do Cartman, Marsh se sentiu completamente sozinho, especialmente porque Kyle era quem sempre o ouvia sobre como ele estava infeliz na fazenda e como sentia falta da sua antiga casa, de poder estar mais próximo de todos, especialmente do super melhor amigo. E como a fazenda e a obsessão de seu pai por ela e toda a maconha produzida, ele queria poder se expressar e sua banda fora o único jeito daquilo acontecer.</p><p>— Stan, o que foi? — Perguntou Kyle, com seu olhar preocupado.</p><p>— Eu senti sua falta, Kyle. — Stan foi direto, estava quase na hora de todos começaram a gravação e ele queria dizer o que tinha preso em si.</p><p>Kyle arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a súbita frase, porém, logo se normalizou e sorriu ternamente. Ele sabia como era alguém importante na vida de Stanley, assim como Stan era pra sua e ele também sentira muita saudade do melhor amigo, afinal, três semanas afastados era uma tortura grande, principalmente porque desde que Marsh mudara de casa, os dias que passavam juntos diminuíram e aquilo já lhe machucava bastante.</p><p>— Eu também senti sua falta, Stan. — Broflovski pousou sua mão sobre a mão do moreno, que virou a palma da mão para cima para entrelaçar os dedos.</p><p>— Achei que minha vida estava perdida, cara. Meu pai está um saco, tudo o que ele faz ou pensa é por causa da maconha e sem você por perto foi a pior coisa do mundo. Quando ouvi que o Cartman tinha te mandado para o centro de detenção, eu fiquei tão irritado, porque não pude pensar em como as coisas estavam sendo ruins para você também, eu queria muito poder ter te ajudado de alguma maneira.</p><p>O ruivo apenas observou o amigo desabafar, percebendo o quanto essas semanas haviam sido difíceis pra ele como fora para Kyle.</p><p>— Eu cheguei a criar nossa banda e dei até um nome que lembrasse você, cara. — Marsh o encarou, apertando ainda mais a mão.</p><p>— Um nome que lembrasse a mim? — Kyle estava surpreso, como ele não ouviu o nome da banda diretamente, já que acabaram já mudando para Fingerbang por conta do filme, ele sequer percebeu o nome real dela.</p><p>— Sim, Crimson Dawn carrega um significado que só leva a você, cara. Você é como o amanhecer pra mim, que ilumina meu dia. Quando você sumiu, me vi perdido na escuridão, como quando você me abandonou para ficar com o Cartman e seus hamburguers. — Stan torceu o nariz ao falar, causando uma risada de Kyle — Tá, eu sei, eu estava sendo babaca, mas a sensação de não ter você ao meu lado foi do mesmo jeito, na verdade, até pior, porque achei que te perdi para sempre!</p><p>Stan encarou o amigo com os olhos tristes, vendo o outro sorrir ternamente. O ruivo se levantou da cadeira e puxou o Stanley para um abraço, que foi sem pestanejar, apertando os braços com força.</p><p>— Cara... Você nunca irá me perder, sempre estarei aqui pra você. — Comentou, afagando o cabelo do melhor amigo, que apertou ainda mais o braço em torno do corpo do outro.</p><p>— Ô seus gays, vocês querem andar logo com essa melação toda aí? — Cartman gritou do outro lado do estúdio e Kyle bufou, afastando-se de Stan, que lançou um olhar congelante para o mais gordo.</p><p>— Estão prontos, garotos? Aliás, por favor, não façam esse tipo de cena no filme, não é nada bom para os negócios na China.</p><p>Stanley bufou, parecendo completamente irritado, lançando um olhar para Kyle, que sem entender o porquê tanta raiva, seguiu o super melhor amigo que caminhou diretamente para o canto do cenário, liderando todos para que a cena ficasse perfeita.</p><p>Então a gravação começou e Jimmy seguiu até as baterias, com Butters se juntando a ele com a guitarra em mãos enquanto a música do autofalante tocava ao fundo. Os quatros, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle e Stan estavam prontos para entrar e fazer suas performances.</p><p>Mas primeiro, Stan encarou Kyle, trocando sorrisos sinceros antes de entrarem e começarem a dançar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primeiramente quero agradecer a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Sei que me ouviu ratiar com essa fic também, afinal, eu queria uma Band AU mais legal, né? Mas tudo bem, eu já me contentei com ela e está fofinha hehehe.</p><p>E aí, o que acharam??<br/>Não foi nada muito espetacular, como eu disse, era mais um missing moment para falar do nome da banda e o Stan com saudade do Kyle! Aliás, vocês podem achar exagero meu, mas o nome da banda é super pensada pro Kyle!!! Amanhecer Carmesim... Por favor, né? Além de que há o fato que o Kyle tem todas as cores do amanhecer e eu o acho ser uma pessoa que ao se ver todos os dias, é como estar aquecido e eu o imagino ter uma pele bem quentinha. Já o Stan é a noite, porque ele tem as cores da noite e às vezes ele é um pouco frio, como o frescor desse horário.<br/>Claro, é só algo que eu penso e quem sabe a @ClotsQueen também, afinal, ela pensou no nome vir por conta do Kyle também!!</p><p>Enfim, não foi a fic mais planejada, mas é muito fofa e eu fiquei com vontade de fazer Bunny por trás kkkk. Nada a ver uma coisa com a outra...</p><p> </p><p>É isso! Espero que tenham gostado dela!! E deixem suas teorias de como Stan chegou a conclusão do nome da banda Crimson Dawn!</p><p>Beijos =3</p><p>Até mais!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>